1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer storage, and more particularly relates to computer storage that is accessible during varying power states.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of computer manufacturing, it is desirable to instill a manufactured computer with just-in-time firmware updates, such as an appropriate BIOS. Firmware versions frequently change, especially on new products. These changes may contain important quality, reliability, or performance updates. Installing a firmware version as late as possible in the computer manufacturing process can result in better product quality and lower manufacturing cost by eliminating a rework of a finished product. Thus, it is desirable for firmware updates to be as current as possible prior to shipping a manufactured computer to a customer.
Another example of late-stage installation of software and firmware involves just-in-time customization and personalization. There is a high inventory carrying cost associated with having large numbers of models of a given computer type. Therefore producing generic models that can be converted to more specialized models as late in the computer manufacturing process as possible is advantageous. Converting generic models to specialized models can involve hardware changes and software changes, such as language choices and application selections. Personalization of a computer can include order-specific or customer-specific items such as asset tag numbers (both externally affixed and saved internally in nonvolatile memory), custom network settings (such as computer name and TCPIP settings), BIOS settings (such as boot sequence and memory mirroring selections), and BIOS modifications (such as the startup screen logo and other default settings).
Another advantage of late-stage modification of software and firmware involves order cancellation and returns. In cases where customers cancel orders late in the computer manufacturing process or return purchased items to the manufacturer, it is necessary to rework these products, which may have been customized or personalized with software and additionally may have firmware, which requires updating.
Conventionally, the installing or modifying of software, firmware and settings on a computer during the manufacturing process involves removing the computer from its shipping carton, setting up the computer (connecting the power source, the keyboard, the monitor, etc.), powering up the machine and booting up the operating system. Then an administrator manually installs the desired software, firmware or settings. This multi-step process can be time consuming and tedious and can lead to delays in shipping.
One approach to this problem involves the use of RFID devices in computers. The RFID devices are used so as to wirelessly write small amounts of data to the device late in the manufacturing process or during the post-manufacturing process using RFID writers. The information stored can then be read (using internal wired connections) by the computer when it is powered on. This method could be used to store small amounts of information, however it could not be used to store the large amounts of data (megabyte to gigabyte range) needed to accomplish the goals of the computer manufacturer.
Therefore, a need arises for a more efficient method for installing and modifying firmware, software and settings in a computer during the manufacturing process.